The Strongest Fighters
by CaiusTheShadow
Summary: Kaguya is revived in Madara's body, and so her son decides that he should step in... !TimeTravel!
1. Chapter 1

Madara roared in pain as Kaguya's consciousness rushed into him. "No!" he cried out "I am the saviour of this world! I am the one who will bring peace!" He struggled to regain control of his own body, but soon found that he could no longer move himself.

"You are but a child. A mere conduit for my will," a voice said inside of him. He looked up, and saw an outline of bright white chakra, a woman.

"B-betrayed by my own allies," he coughed. "I-I have the… the Rinnegan. I can… just force you out."

Kaguya laughed. "Silly child," she approached him and laid a hand gently on his cheek. "Even inside your own mind, I am still a goddess. Now sleep, my little soldier," she looked into his eyes, and he lost complete control. Kaguya shook the limbs of her new body. "A bit rusty at controlling these things, but I'll try."

Outside, Team 7 gazed upon what was happening. The Black Zetsu had completely left Obito, letting the body fall to the floor. The darkness had spread inside Madara, revealing veins which protruded from all over his body, and his lips were blackened. His skin had darkened, and his hair had grown slightly longer. Or was that just Black Zetsu's own body?

"Hahaha," chuckled "Madara" slowly. "Finally. After all this time." She gazed at her new hands, marvelling at finally having limbs again. White chakra flowed freely around her arms, showing that even though the Ten-Tails chakra would fit inside him, her chakra was so potent that it did not rest. Her limbs moved jerkily, un-used to moving.

"My beautiful children," she said, waving her hand "Please, let us not fight. You indeed are strong, as you did not fall to my Infinite Tsukiyomi." Her face turned dark. "Yes, it will not be a fight at all. It will be a slaughter!" A ball of dark chakra shot out from her hand, heading straight towards Naruto at high speeds.

Sasuke swung his hand to the side, and pushed the attack away. "Naruto, the shadows have disappeared. This is probably Kaguya inside Madara's body!" The black sphere skidded along the ground for a distance, before exploding into a bright white flash.

Naruto whistled. "I know, I can sense her consciousness. But did you see that attack? Damn."

"This is no time to be admiring our enemies, Naruto," Sakura scolded. "We need a plan, and fast."

Kakashi caught sight of his teammate lying on the floor. "I've got one. Sasuke, I'll need a distraction, Sakura, I'll need you to come with me." Sasuke rushed towards Kaguya, while Kakashi and Sakura dashed around her.

"Don't oppose me," Kaguya said, and outstretched her hand shakily. "Almighty Pu-" Sasuke interrupted her, swinging down his sword in a wide arc. She cursed and jumped back, dodging too late and getting a cut on the cheek.

"Still can't control that body properly, I see?" Sasuke said smugly, before launching a fireball at her. She dispelled it in time to see Sasuke approaching, right eye closed, focusing his power into the Rinnegan. "Goruden Amaterasu!"

Golden flames burnt at Kaguya, and as she swatted them away, Sasuke plunged his sword into her chest. Naruto launched a Bijuudama at her, and as Sasuke leapt away, she was completely destroyed.

"D-did we do it?" Naruto stuttered. "We did! Alright!"

"No, you fool, I am still alive," came a voice from behind him. "As the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, I am invincible. Any attack on me will simply be taken out on some poor fool trapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi." As if to prove her point, one of the cocoons holding a ninja burst into flames then disappeared. "There is no hope for you."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi had arrived at Obito's body. He was weak, about to die. He coughed and tried to sit up, but Kakashi pushed him down. "Don't move. Sakura can heal you, right?" Sakura looked dubious, but began to push chakra into him. Obito pushed her away.

"Don't try, girl. I can't survive having the Ten-Tails ripped out of me like that. Instead, I'll help you." He spluttered.

"Help us? How?" Sakura said.

"Well, girl, there is a way to free people from the Infinie Tsukiyomi," Sakura's eyes widened. "You need-" he coughed up blood. "You need to remove them from the Great Tree, and give them the chakra of a Senju or and Uchiha."

"What? How does that work?" asked Sakura.

"The Infinite Tsukiyomi is unescapable because they do not want to escape from it. The sudden change in their chakra changes to Genjutsu, so that instead of seeing the best thing possible…"

"Yes?" Sakura pressed.

Obito gulped. "It shows them their worst nightmare. It mentally rips them apart, and unless they are mentally strong, they could fall apart completely."

Kaguya was repelling everything they could throw at her, and vice versa. All her jutsu were seen through by Sasuke's Rinnegan; all her defences torn down by Naruto. She was actually beginning to get angry. "The old fool should have never interfered!" she exclaimed thunderously. "This is my world, and he should have learnt that I am a God!"

Sasuke and Naruto stepped back, breathing heavily. Kaguya too, was out of breath. "We can't hurt her; we have to wait for Kakashi and Sakura to some back," Sasuke said. "It's a pity neither of us know any sealing jutsu."

"Naruto, Sasuke," came a voice from within them. They both frowned and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" they both said at the same time.

"Be wuit, we don't have much time before my _mother_ will go into a fury and obliterate you. You have minutes before she gains full control of Madara's body and can use her full powers." The Sage's voice said inside of them as they dodged another wave of chakra.

"There is only one way for you to defeat her; you must cut her connection to the Ten-Tails."

"How can we do that?" Naruto said, smashing a black wall of energy she had created.

"I will need… to return to this world," the Sage said. "But as everyone is trapped in the Genjutsu, and I cannot take either of who two over, I will have to take over one of your teammates."

"Sakura," Sasuke said immediately. "She is of no use in this fight."

"Don't be so harsh!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura and Kakashi are working together right now to help us!"

Sasuke looked mildly embarrassed, and said. "Maybe you could take over one of the Reanimated Hokages, then?"

The Sage grunted in agreement, and left their mindscapes.

Kaguya screamed in fury, and then chakra around her solidified, revealing her true form. "FINALLY! YOU PESKY FLIES ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" she screeched. "GET READY TO BE DESTROYED! ANCIENT ART: WAR GODS!" Four figures landed on the ground from the sky, leaving a spider-web of cracks below them. "Die, fools," she said.

Hashirama lay on his back, unable to move, while his brother also sat motionless beside him. "Odd, isn't it?" said Hashirama.

"What is?" said Tobirama.

"That we weren't caught by the Genjutsu. I wonder if Hiruzen and Minato are still free."

"Most likely they are. I can still sense Hiruzen's chakra; it isn't merged with all the others and the Ten-Tails."

"Hmmm. You can still sense chakra? I can't even feel my-"

He was interrupted by Tobirama's body beginning to glow. "Aren't I lucky?" the Sage thought to himself. "Not only were these people not in the Genjutsu, but they had my chakra as well!"

Tobirama smiled at his brother. "It was nice to see you again, brother, but it would have been nicer if it wasn't under such horrible circumstances."

Hashirama grinned as well. "Perhaps we'll meet in the future. Why are you disappearing but not me?"

"It appears that someone else wishes to use my body, and who am I to stop them?" Tobirama said, before the light burst out, then faded, revealing the Sage standing in his place, in his prime again.

"Hello descendent of mine," he said cheerily, removing Madara's rods from Hashirama's body and pulsing chakra into him to re-start the Reanimation. "Do you know where the fight is?"

Hashirama nodded dumbly, and pointed slowly over to where the Great Tree had risen out of the ground. "O-o-over there. A-a-a-re you… are you the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Why yes I am. Are you coming to help me? I could use the help of such a fine young man."

Hashirama got up as well, and prepared to leave.

"Ah yes, before I leave," the Sage said, and made a hand sign. "Samsara of Heavenly Life!"

Hashirama glowed, and returned to full life.

Hiruzen stopped running abruptly, before his body returned to life, in his prime. "Strange," he said, and continued running towards the fight.

Namikaze Minato was trying to get to the battleground, when suddenly his arms reappeared.

"What," was all he had time to say before he too came back to life.

The Sage too returned to the world of the living and cracked his neck. "And before I forget," he said, slamming both hands on the floor, bringing the earth up to reveal Tobirama fully revived.

"There. All people available to fight. We should hurry to the battle ground- Naruto and Sasuke are going to get pummelled otherwise."

He jumped in the air, twin Rinnegan glowing purple as he created as staff.

"Those two may have the power of a Sage, but I'll show them how a true Sage fights."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

One of the giant avatars swiped at Naruto, who jumped away from but straight into the path of another one, which shoulder-charged him into the ground. That Naruto poofed away, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone, and a large Rasenshuriken was slammed into the gut of the avatar which charged him. However, after the smoke cleared, it stood without a dent on it. Naruto sucked in a breath, then went into his mindscape. "Yo, Biju, I'm going to need to borrow some chakra," he said, standing in the middle of a circle of them.

"**Sure Naruto,**" Shukaku cut in ahead of the rest of them. "**Take some of mine, you'll be able to rip apart those things armour with my Magnetic Release!**"

Naruto grinned, and bumped fists with Shukaku, and his chakra cloak morphed slightly, the end of it beginning to crumble like sand. Meanwhile, the two avatars had begun to change as well, one changing colour to a deep golden, the other turning blue. The blue one raised its hands above its head, and a black sphere began to gather there.

"Geez, what is it with everyone using Bijuudama nowadays?" Naruto asked, forming a Magnet Release: Rasenshuriken in one hand. The yellow avatar growled deeply, and without warning, shot forward towards Naruto, appearing behind him in a golden flash and slapping him, sending him flying into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke meanwhile, was not faring well either. His two avatars had taken on a red and green hue, and were launching powerful attack after powerful attack at him, which his defences couldn't handle. Plus, on top of that, he had to deal with Kaguya as well – at the same time!

Kaguya was floating in mid-air, drained from summoning her four avatars, and focusing only really on avoiding Sasuke's attack he'd fire at her from time to time. "_**Mother, we need to find Obito and take back his Sharingan,**_" Black Zetsu croaked. "_**They could turn out to be annoying if we let them exist for much longer**_."

Kaguya yawned lazily. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't be such a nag," she groaned, creating a black portal and floating through it.

"Hey!" cried out Sasuke, firing a black arrow at her. "Don't run away from me!" As he said this, another large explosion smashed against the side of his Susano'o, sending him flying back, into Naruto.

"Fancy switching opponents, Sasuke?" Naruto coughed as Kaguya slipped away. "Mine are too fast for me to keep up."

"Well we could, or…" Sasuke grinned as he got up. "Let's take all four on together! You handle the big attacks; I'll keep up with the fast paced ones!" Naruto nodded too, and got up, back to back with Sasuke. Then the attack the blue avatar had charged up was fired, but quickly knocked away by a bat from Naruto's full chakra cloak. Then the yellow one appeared in front of them, but Sasuke's Sharingan had been able to track its movements where Naruto had not been able to. He stabbed it with a black arrow, but the armour was preventing the attack from getting in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

"I know!" he replied, and launched two: Magnet Release: Rasenshuriken at the yellow and blue avatars. The armour crumpled under the attacks, and another arrow from Sasuke pinned the yellow one to the ground, unable to move at all. "One down! Yosh!" cried Naruto.

Sakura was pouring chakra into Obito, tears streaming down her face. "It's not fair, Kakashi-Sensei!" she cried. Obito lifted her arms off of him, and shakily got up.

"Do not cry for me, girl. I was your enemy not five minutes ago," he advised. "And the Senju cells inside of me will sustain me for longer than another ex-Jinchuuriki," he said, before turning sharply around. "She's coming, Kakashi, Sakura, get ready!"

Kaguya drifted through a black portal into the area they were in, and simply gazed at them. She moved her head out of the way of a hastily flung kunai Sakura had thrown, and snickered. "Obito, you fool. Did you really think that you could ever hope to become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki and stay that way?" she asked, tutting and shaking her head, denying an answer. "Don't answer just die," a small black sphere shot towards the three of them, but Obito and Kakashi, using their Sharingan's together, escaped to the Kamui dimension with Sakura.

"Some people just love to prolong the inevitable," she sighed, before focusing on where they had been, and slowly opening a doorway to Kakashi's and Obito's world.

Naruto and Sasuke had by now dealt with the green avatar, pulverising it with a huge Bijuudama enforced with acidic chakra from Saiken. The remaining blue and red ones were now being more wary, sniping at them from afar with long distance attacks. However, none of these attacks were powerful enough to break through any of Sasuke or Naruto's shields. It was very annoying, as the two boys could not hit them at that distance. All of their problems were about to be solved, however.

The blue avatar shot another black sphere at them, once again being knocked away. "Sasuke," whispered Naruto. "Don't you think it's odd that the red one hasn't attacked yet?"

"Hn," he replied. "I was thinking the same thing myself." True to his words, the red one was simply standing there, watching the conflict with glowing eyes. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened. "Something's coming!" he shouted, throwing an arm in front of Naruto protectively, as a rift opened up above the blue avatar.

"Shannaro!" Sakura cried, delivering an incredible punch to the avatar's head, crushing it's skull and killing it instantly, while both Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the ease with which she had killed the avatar they had had so much trouble with. "Don't underestimate me!" she shouted.

Kakashi and Obito dropped gently to the ground, and Obito beckoned to Kakashi. "Get that girl over here," he wheezed, pointing at Sakura. Kakashi nodded and called the celebrating pinkette over. At this point, the red avatar made its move. Its eyes, which had been closed up to now, opened to reveal two glowing purple eyes.

"Allow me to kill you swiftly, I am mother's proudest creation and I want to please her," it said sorrowfully, much to everyone's surprise. It grabbed Kakashi and Obito in it's large, glowing hand and without giving them time to react, swallowed them whole.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cried out, while Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily. Sakura jumped back to join her two teammates, and gritted her teeth.

"That thing's faster than the other ones," Sasuke commented, with his right eye closed. "Oh well, nothing can escape flames faster than light!" he cried, blood trickling out of his left eye as he cast the Golden Amaterasu on the creature, which simply phased through them. "He… passed through them? That's Obito's ability!" Sasuke shouted, and realisation dawned on him. "He gained his abilities from eating him!"

Kaguya arrived in the Kamui dimension, and her black portal snapped shut behind her. "Wow, that was harder than I thought it was going to be," she panted.

"_**Mother, it appears the Sharingan have moved back onto Earth**_," Black Zetsu informed her.

"Oh bother," she whined, preparing to create another portal back.

The avatar had the Kamui ability turned on; passing through all attacks they could throw at it. It was walking slowly towards them, stopping at some trees to pluck off ninja and devour them, becoming stronger with each step. As it reached for another branch, Sakura cried out. "That's Shikamaru, Choji and Ino on that branch!" she yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped towards it, Naruto flashing forwards and appearing back at Sakura with the three wrapped bodies the behemoth had plucked from the tree, Sasuke continuing onwards towards it. A black Chidori formed around his hand, and he flew straight through it.

"Don't waste your chakra, Sasuke!" Sakura called out. "I need you back here!" Sasuke "hn'ed", and jumped back towards them. Sakura then carefully unwrapped the three bundles which had been placed in front of her, and eeped in surprise when Naruto dropped three more in front of her.

"More of Konaha Twelve," he grunted, before flying off into the midst of the tree to find more allies.

Sasuke landed next to her, and grunted. "This guy is going to get tough," he groaned. "I wonder if this will work…" he closed his right eye, and deeply focused. "Rinbo Hengoku!" he cried, and the red avatar wailed as it was pushed over heavily.

"That was mean!" it whined, and opened it's mouth widely. "Vaccuum Creation!" it cried out, and Sasuke created a Susano'o around the two of them and the bodies to stop the Gale Force winds from pulling them into it.

"Where's Naruto!" Sakura cried. As she said this, the mentioned man burst into the armour, carrying several more bundles with his Shadow Clones.

"This is all I could find…" he said despairingly, as the creature absorbed most of the shinobi attached to the tree, growing even larger, and chuckling evilly as it stood up, eyes glowing with evil power.


End file.
